Kagome meets Harry Potter
by vnienhuis
Summary: Kagome and her niece Rin are on vacation when Rin is held hostage by Death Eaters in order to escape from Aurors. Kagome disposes of the Death Eaters and is entangled in the war. Will she learn to love again after her friends' deaths? Who will she choose?


Kagome was walking down one of the many streets of London with her adopted niece Rin, her knee length silver streaked raven black hair blew in the mild breeze. It was summer time and the weather was absolutely gorgeous. She was visiting England as an after graduation gift from her mother. She had always wanted to visit the country but never had the time due to all her trips through the well to the Feudal Era. As her thoughts turned to her Feudal adventures her normally sparkling cerulean eyes dimmed. For the past four years Kagome had been traveling 500 years into the past through the Bone Eater's well on her family's shrine. Four months ago the shard search was finally over. Naraku had been killed but not without many sacrifices. As the battle progressed her friends fell one by one until only she was left. A single tear escaped her left eye to roll down her porcelain cheek as she remembered her friends' deaths.

Flashback

"Naraku it's time for you to die!" The enraged yell of an inu hanyou named Inuyasha rang clearly across a meadow, filled with intense hate. Two groups stood on opposite sides of the clearing, weapons drawn and in defensive position. On the right stood the shard hunters, which included Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Kouga and Kirara. They stood glaring at a group of demons led by Naraku. They included Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoushi, Entei and Naraku, the evil bastard himself. Nobody moved as they stood staring each other down. A sudden breeze passed by causing leaves to float up into the air. When the last one touched the ground the two groups took that as a signal to start. Rushing at each other with weapons drawn, they met in the middle and started a fierce battle.

They battled long and hard as they fell one by one. The first to fall was Kanna. While she was distracted by Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru took the chance to cut her head off with one precise swipe of his sword. The next were Sango, Miroku and Kagura. Enraged by her sister's death, Kagura repelled Sango's boomerang back at her forcefully. It was too fast for her to dodge so she ended up getting cut cleanly in half. Miroku, seeing the gruesome death of his beloved, sucked Kagura into his wind tunnel not minding the poisonous insects that were being absorbed as well. He soon died from the poison with a smile on his face as he lay next to Sango. Soon both Kouga and Hakudoushi killed each other. They had been battling each other since the start and ended up impaling each other on their swords.

The death that affected Kagome the most was Shippou's. When Kagome was distracted by her friends' deaths, Naraku took the time to send a tentacle straight for her heart. She noticed it at the last minute but had no chance to move out of the way. She closed her eyes anticipating her death but it never came. When she opened them the sight before her caused her to let out a blood curdling scream. Shippou, her adopted kit, had jumped in front of her just in time to take the hit instead. As she stared at him with a tearful expression he just smiled one last time before saying, "I love you mother." Kagome just stood there staring at her dead kit. The fact that she was in the middle of a battle didn't register at all. Only a painful howl was able to bring her back to the present.

When she looked towards the direction where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting Naraku, the scene before her was the last thing she could take. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both were laying at the feet of Naraku in a pool of their blood with the evil hanyou standing above them smirking. He kicked them both before spitting on them and saying, "Pathetic inus. There was no chance for you to beat me in the beginning." After that Kagome snapped. Her control over her miko powers disappeared and they flew out of control, purifying any living thing with demonic energy other than her own in the clearing. Naraku's pained scream echoed for miles on end announcing the defeat of the hanyou.

Numbly, Kagome walked over to Naraku's remains and plucked his share of the Shikon jewel out of his ashes. She fused her part with it, making it whole once again. She gathered up their bodies one by one and carried them to the village. There she buried them all except Sesshoumaru, who she brought to the Western castle. He deserved to be buried there like all his forefathers had. At the castle she told Rin what had happened and the two spent time comforting each other. Sesshoumaru was Kagome's adopted brother making Rin her niece. She was now her responsibility so therefore Kagome would be taking her to the future when she returned.

Before the final battle Sesshoumaru had decided to train Kagome in everything he knew in return for restoring his left arm. She had also received miko training from Midoriko in her dreams. By the end of her training he saw her as a younger sister and decided to do a demon blood adoption ritual. She became his sister while Rin became his daughter. As a side effect of the ritual both Kagome and Rin were now a full inu demons but somehow Kagome had retained her miko powers.

After a month, Kagome and Rin traveled through the well to the future. When they safely reached the other side Kagome sealed the well forever or until she decided to return. She immediately immersed herself into her studies, managing to graduate at the top of her class. This in itself was a miracle due to all her absences. Perhaps it had to do with her superior memorization since she was now a demon. As a present for all her hard work, Kagome's mother had allowed her to take a trip to England with Rin.

End Flashback

Kagome was pulled out of her memories by Rin as she tugged at the hem of her shirt. Looking down at her adorable niece, Kagome couldn't help but smile. No matter what happened Rin could always make her feel happy.

"Yes Rin? What is it you want?" she asked nicely.

"Kagome can I have some ice cream? Please?" begged Rin. It turns out that they were standing in front of an ice cream shop and she had to admit that it really smelt appetizing. Usually human food smelt quite disgusting due to all the chemicals but the ice cream was different. Kagome took a moment to consider but eventually agreed after receiving puppy eyes from her niece.

"Alright fine. I'll go get you some ice cream but you better stay right here on the bench okay?" Kagome pointed to a bench outside the shop and Rin nodded with a big grin on her face. "Don't talk to any strange people and don't move. I don't want to have to track you down." After receiving another nod from Rin, Kagome walked into the shop and ordered two large cotton candy ice cream cones. As she was waiting she heard many loud bangs, footsteps as if people were running and screams from outside. Suddenly it fell quiet and she felt a strong sense of foreboding. The man behind the counter gave her the ice cream cones and she started to make her way to the door after paying. After opening the door she promptly dropped the cones at the sight of Rin being held with a stick at her throat by a bunch of cloaked figures. Across from them were a bunch of people in robes with their own sticks pointing at the cloaked people.

As soon as Rin saw Kagome she yelled. "Kagome! Please help!" The people who didn't notice her before turned around and stared at her. Many of the men were openly gawking at her while checking her out. It was understandable though. Before the ritual she was beautiful but now she was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She stood at a height of 5'6 with a muscular yet lean build and flawless porcelain skin. Her body was a faultless hourglass figure, toned to perfection from her training. Her silver streaked raven black hair reached her knees and only served to bring out her deep cerulean eyes that portrayed innocence and purity despite all the bloodshed she has seen. High cheek bones, a soft nose and full, poutty rosy-red lips that were irresistibly kissable made up an angelic face. The hip-hugger jean mini-skirt only served to show off her long silky legs and display part of her silver demon markings that resided on each hip. Her torso was covered with a midriff bearing tube top that accentuated her d-cup breasts and showed off her pancake flat stomach.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the scene before taking a whiff. Immediately her face turned into a grimace of disgust as an overwhelming mixture of evil, taint, snake and arousal invaded her senses.

"What are you doing with my niece?" Her calm, melodious voice washed over all those present snapping them out of their trances. The people with robes on all exchanged worried glances with each other before one of the stepped forwards and spoke to her. It was an old man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes.

"Miss it is quite dangerous here. It would be best if you would leave the area so we can deal with the situation."

Kagome just locked a glare on the man making him flinch and repeated the question. "You did not answer my question old man. What are you doing with my niece?"

This time one of the cloaked people answered. She couldn't tell if they were male or female but judging from their scent and voice they were most likely male. "We are holding her hostage so that we may escape. You are welcome to join her as well."

"Is that so? I'm sorry but that is impossible. We have better things to do so I'll be taking my niece back now." Before anyone had a chance to reply Kagome disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared in front of the cloaked figure holding Rin with her hand through their chest, piercing their heart. Everyone just stood shocked as Kagome removed her arm, covered in blood and caught Rin before she hit the ground.

As the body hit the ground with a loud 'splat' it brought the people out of their reveries.

The cloaked man who had addressed Kagome had pointed his stick at her and yelled, "Avadakadavra." The robed humans watched with horror as a bright green light hit Kagome directly. They all expected her to fall to the ground dead but were completely surprised when she didn't.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at the man. "Is that all? What was that supposed to do?"

The man just started to repeatedly shout the same word and green light after green light hit Kagome dead on. When it had no effect the man just started yelling. "What the hell are you? Why aren't you dead?"

"What am I? That's easy. I'm a demon" Kagome grinned ferally showing off her glistening white fangs and reveling in the sweet scent of fear coming from the humans. "The reason I'm not dead? Your pathetic spells cannot harm demons. Since you tried to kill me it's now my turn. Let me show you some _real_ magic." She started to chant and one by one the cloaked figures fell down dead. When the last one fell she turned towards the robed figures and smirked when they put themselves in defensive positions.


End file.
